The Lost Angel
by shadowstar2000
Summary: What if Aladdin and Mozenrath were brothers. He and Sadira were married and had a daughter, but what happens when they are forced to send her away. 12 years later try to get her back. well lets find out shall we? Rated T because i'm paranoid but most likely won't be more than K or K . Mozenrath will be OOC. This is my first story please enjoy and flames are NOT welcomed at all.
1. Chapter 1: Before

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters except the ones I made up

**The lost Angel**

Chapter 1: Before

This had been the craziest year of Mozenrath's life! First (about 11-12 months ago) Mozenrath found his real father, Cassim. Later that day found out his worst enemy, Aladdin, was his brother. Then his old master, Destane, somehow managed to no longer be a mamluk and he had to team up with his father, brother, and brother's friends to stop Destane. In the end killed Destane, healed his hand so is no longer dying (but still uses the gauntlet to concentrate his magic), and fell in love with Sadira, the witch of the sand. He then started his life over no longer being evil, instead good. He restored the city to and the people to what it was before Destane ruined everything. Aladdin and Jasmine have two kids Ali and Jesima that are three. Mozenrath and Sadira got married two months later. They have been happily married for the last 10 months and are expecting a child. A perfect life. For now.


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret

Chapter 2: The secret

Soon after they found out Sadira was pregnant they decided not to tell anyone know, not even Mozenrath's father and brother. When they found out about the child they were overjoyed. For when two powerful beings have a child, power is drained out of them and they won't ever be able to have another kid no matter how long they live they can only have one.

Now here Mozenrath is 9 months later pacing back and forth, with a concerned/ worried look on his face, outside the citadel's hospital area. He looked up when he heard the door open and saw the doctor.

"You can go in now." The doctor said with a smile.

"Thank you" Mozenrath replied while heading in.

When he saw Sadira she looked happy, yet very weak. She looked up and smile at Mozenrath who was standing in the doorway smiling at her.

"Mozenrath, come and meet your new daughter." Sadira said. He started walking towards her. When he got to her bed and looked down to see a tiny little baby girl, who staring back at him with crystal blue eyes.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Sadira said

"Yeah" Mozenrath replied "She has your eyes" he commented

Sadira blushed a little then said "Do you have any name ideas"

He looked from his wife to his daughter's eyes and said "Angel"


	3. Chapter 3: A New Life

Chapter 3: A New Life

"I like it." Sadira said "Do you want to hold her?"

Mozenrath nodded slowly still smiling, as Sadira lifted Angel up so he could hold her.

"Hello Angel I'm your daddy and this is your mommy" he said gesturing towards Sadira "we are never going to let anything happen to you."

He handed her back to Sadira after a moment. Sadira then yawned

"You need some rest, your weak." Mozenrath said lovingly to his wife.

"Okay" She replied

"I'll see you in the morning." With that he kissed her on her forehead and went to bed. That night was the worst night Mozenrath had since he married Sadira. That was the first night since he got married, Sadira wasn't next to him. He felt that emptiness and kept tossing and turning. When he would sleep he had nightmares. He eventually gave up and went to his lab and made a dreamless sleeping tonic. When he got to bed he took the tonic and was asleep till morning.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare

Chapter 4: Nightmare

Mozenrath woke up the next morning and all memories from the day before came flooding back to him. He got out of bed, and got dressed in a rush and went to go see his wife. He opened the door gently in case she was still asleep. He was surprised to see her awake.

"Good morning" he said to her. When she faced him, he thought she looked better than the day before but still a little weak.

"Well, good morning sleepy head, or should I say bed head." She said with a smile. He laughed under his breath.

"How did you sleep?" she asked as he made his way next to her.

"Not so good." He confessed

"Oh really what was wrong?" she asked with a concern in her voice

"Well you weren't there and I missed you so I kept tossing and turning and when I would sleep I had a nightmare. Eventually I just made a sleeping tonic."

"Awe that's sweet you missed me." She said with a sensitive smile.

"How did you sleep?" he asked her

"Umm…well I slept perfectly fine but our little Angel didn't" she said sadly

"What happened?" he asked with a concerned/worried look on his face as her sat at the foot of the bed.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and looked down at Angel and she was having a nightmare. She looked so scared when I woke her up she had tears rolling down her face." She replied with tears in her own eyes.

"Hey…shh, it's okay, it's over she's fine now look she's fine." He reassured her

"Okay, your right."

"When am I not."

"Don't push it." She warned with a smirk

"Okay Okay I won't" he said "You want to show her Xerxes now or later"

"Now, just remind him not to tell anyone. I don't want her hurt."

"Neither do I. I'll remind him"

"Okay"

"Xerxes!" he called and a few moments later a flying in the room.

"Master call"

"Yes, Xerxes I want you to meet my daughter, Angel."

He got Angel from Sadira and tilted her slightly so he could see.

"Awe she pretty" Xerxes said

"Thank you" Sadira said

"Now Xerxes you need to remember you can't tell anyone at all. I mean with all mine and Sadira's enemies we can't let anything slip out. Okay?" Mozenrath reminded him

"Okay Xerxes not tell" Xerxes replied. He then left the room.

Mozenrath and Sadira smiled at their little Angel happy with their small and strange family. Thinking nothing will split them up.


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Arrival

Chapter 5: Unexpected Arrival

Thanks to her magic Sadira was back to her old self again the next day. Angel was moved to her parents' room. After a few days they came up with a routine for taking care of her. Either Mozenrath or Sadira would wake up early and take care of Angel while the other slept in. Today was Mozenrath's turn to get up early. He got up and dressed. Then he got Angel up.

"Come on, Angel" He said sweetly to her as they headed down to the kitchen.

They were almost to the kitchen when Xerxes showed up.

"Master" Xerxes said alarmed

"What is it?" Mozenrath asked

"Aladdin coming with Jasmine, Jesima, and Ali" Xerxes said

"So?" Mozenrath said confused

"They not know Angel"

That is when it hit him

"Xerxes how long do I have?"

"3 minutes"

"Okay, stall then for a few more minutes" he said over his shoulder as he hurried up the stairs to get Sadira.

"Sadira!" He exclaimed as he opened the door

"Wha…What" Sadira fluttered awake

Aladdin, Jasmine, Jesima, and Ali are going to be here any minute. What do we do about Angel?"

"Oh, umm….. I don't know. Do we hide her or tell them?"

"I'm not sure, but we have to decide soon I just sent Xerxes to go stall them."

"I'm not ready for them to know yet" Sadira confessed

"Okay then we will just keep her up here till they leave."

"Okay. Has she eaten yet?"

"No I was on my way to when I found out they were coming."

"You don't think she'll get fussy do you?"

"I'm not sure, but I hope not."

"Me too."

"Well, I'll just put her back to bed then" He said not sounding as worried anymore."

"Okay I'll be getting ready while you do that."

He put Angel down into her bed, then he and Sadira went downstairs. They walked over to Aladdin, Jasmine, Jesima, and Ali.

"Hey" Aladdin said

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Mozenrath asked curiously

"Well….. Jesima and Ali wanted to see you. Also Jasmine and I needed to talk with you and Sadira." Aladdin said to his older brother.

"Okay well let's all visit first then we can talk." Sadira said "We haven't seen you in forever, how are all of you?"

"We're great" Jasmine replied "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. How old are Ali and Jesima now?"

The last thing Mozenrath and Aladdin heard was "They're both 3 years old now" That is when Angel started crying from upstairs.

Sadira turned around wide eyed and shook her head slightly so only Mozenrath could see it. He got the subtle meaning of '_just play it off _'

"What's that sound?" Aladdin ask Mozenrath

"What sound?" Sadira answered for him

"The one that sounds like a baby crying" Jasmine said

"I don't hear anything" Mozenrath said "maybe you're just hearing things."

"Maybe, but" Aladdin started

"Mozenrath" Sadira cut Aladdin off "didn't you… leave on… the… burner in your lab from making that… sleeping tonic last night?"

Mozenrath caught on and replied "Yeah, I'll go turn it off."

"I'll go with you" Aladdin suggested

"No! No, it's fine. It will only take a minute" He said in a way that startled his little brother.

"Oh, Uh okay" Aladdin replied

Mozenrath left and went upstairs to Angel's crib and picked up the crying baby.

"It's okay Angel, daddy's here" Mozenrath said sweetly as he rocked Angel back and forth in his arms. Angel looked up at her daddy and started giggling.

"That's better" He said kindly as he looked upon his giggling daughter. "I'll be back soon, I promise." He said while putting Angel back in her crib.

He went back down stairs to see Sadira talking to Jasmine who had Ali on her lap and Aladdin who had Jesima on his lap.

Jasmine was the first one to notice Mozenrath was back

"Is everything alright" Jasmine asked him

"Yeah, everything is great." He replied

"Uncle Moze!" Jesima and Ali yelled as they raced towards him.

"Well, hey. Wow, look how much you two have grown." he said in his most pleasant uncle voice. He picked them up and sat down across from his little brother, Aladdin.

Jesima got down from his lap and went to Sadira's.

"Hey Aunt Sadira" Jesima said

"Well, hey Jesima" Sadira said as she picked her up and placed her in her lap.

About two hours went by of just catching up. Jesima and Ali were both now on the couch asleep. Every once and a while either Sadira or Mozenrath would go and check on Angel.

"Okay now as I said earlier. We need to talk to you and Sadira about something important." Aladdin said.


	6. Chapter 6: No Magic

Chapter 6: No Magic

"You're right." Sadira said "What about?"

"Jasmine and I were at a meeting with the other royal families nearby." Aladdin said

"So" Mozenrath said

"They don't know that you aren't evil any more. They have been worried that you might be up to something big." Jasmine said

"But I'm not!" Mozenrath protested

"We know that but they don't!" Aladdin said "I guess what we're trying to say is… I mean if you don't mind… just staying low for a while."

"Okay what do we have to do?" Sadira asked

"You can't use any magic" Aladdin said sadly

"Why?" Sadira asked

"They're so scared that they will freak out over the littlest thing." Jasmine explained

"So even a simple little sleeping tonic or transporting from one side of the citadel to the other will start a war?" Sadira asked

"Unfortunately yes" Aladdin said

"Why didn't you just tell them I am no longer evil?" Mozenrath asked

"We tried but they weren't listening to us." Jasmine started

"Fine, how long do we have to go without magic?" Mozenrath asked irritated through his teeth (which earned him a death glare from Sadira)

"Just until it blows over. How long that will take? We don't know." Aladdin said while looking at his older brother sadly.

"Great" Mozenrath said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. (That earned him another death glare from Sadira)

"Thank you for understanding" Jasmine said sweetly "Well we all better head back to Agrabah."

"Okay well it was nice see all of you again." Sadira said "Bye"

Aladdin and Jasmine got Ali and Jesima got on carpet and went back to Agrabah. When they were out of view Sadira turned around to face Mozenrath and held out her hand.

"What?" he asked her

"Give me the gauntlet." She said in a serious way

"What! Why?" he retorted

"They said _**NO**_ magic" she stated sternly

"No" he replied

"Okay fine I'll give you two choice. One you give me the gauntlet and stay with me and Angel upstairs in our room, or two you can keep the gauntlet and stay downstairs and on the couch. The choice is yours, but either way you can't use magic." Sadira told him

He looked at Sadira then at the couch then back at Sadira then upstairs then reluctantly gave her his gauntlet.

"Thank you" she said triumphantly

"Yeah, yeah" he said

"Well it could be worse." She said

"How?"

"Your arm could've not gotten healed and could still be just bone." She stated

"I guess your right" he gave in

"Glad we finally agree on something" she said while smirking. He chuckled under his breath. "Mozenrath?" she asked

"Yes?"

"Would you mind coming to get Angel while I went back to sleep for a little while?" she asked sweetly

"Of course not." He replied

He and Sadira went upstairs. Mozenrath got Angel while Sadira got into bed. Mozenrath kissed her gently on her forehead then went downstairs with Angel.


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan

Chapter 7: The plan

"Come on Angel" Mozenrath said as he was taking Angel in the kitchen. He got Angel and himself something to eat before heading into the sitting area. He sat down in one of the chairs with Angel in his lap and started telling her a story.

"The end" he said when he finished. He looked down and saw that Angel had fallen asleep and he smiled. He thought she looked so peaceful. Then he worried for his daughter. He and Sadira knew they wouldn't be able to hide her forever. They also knew that their citizens (who were turned into mamluks by Destane were now people again) had a right to know about their princess. He only worried that if word spread his enemies would find out, and try to hurt her. Also if what Aladdin had said was true about the surrounding kingdoms, then if word spreads to them about Angel then they would try and kill her, because they wouldn't know what she was capable of magic wise. I mean it isn't the safest life already being the child of two powerful beings. Even if her mother didn't have any magic and neither did she, he was still her father, and with all his enemies (magical and non-magical) she still wouldn't be safe. That isn't even the worst part about his enemies though. His magical enemies would stop at nothing to destroy him, starting with the ones he loves most.

Sadira got up a few hours later when Angel was taking a nap she asked Mozenrath what was wrong. At that point you could tell something was bothering him. He decided to tell her about his worries. He started with how the citizens should know their princess, and ending with his enemies destroying his loved ones. She took his hand in hers and looked at him with a gentle smile.

"It's okay" she said "You're the people should know their princess, but at the same time we can't let anything slip out."

"So what do we do?" he said

"We tell them, but also explain the situation about why can't let anything slip." She said calmly

"You're right" he said feeling somewhat better "When do we tell them?"

"Tomorrow"  
"That soon?"

"Yes, we'll have some royal staff go and tell the citizens we have announcement" she explained

"Okay tomorrow it is then." He agreed


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets Found

In this chapter gold = good and black = bad The chapters are probably going to be getting longer after this one.

Chapter 8: Secrets Found

Later that day Sadira and Mozenrath sent some of the royal staff out to tell the people of the announcement the next day. They spent the rest of the day alternating between taking care of Angel and getting the speech ready. By the end of the day they were exhausted.

The next morning they got up and put their best outfits. Next they got Angel up and put her in her best outfit. They all went down to the kitchen and ate. An hour later they were headed to the balcony for the speech. Mozenrath went first onto the balcony, while Sadira was inside with Angel waiting till they were supposed to come out.

When Mozenrath stepped out a hush fell over the city and he began. "Thank you all for coming this morning. My wife, Sadira, will be joining shortly. The reason we're all here is because one week ago my wife gave birth to our daughter." A gasp rippled through the audience. "The reason we have told no one will be revealed later, but for right now I would like to introduce your princess. Angel" When Sadira stepped out with Angel the crowd started cheering and clapping. Angel's eyes were wide open taking it all in. She had never seen so many people or heard so many sounds before.

Mozenrath let the cheering go on a few more minutes before stopping them and continuing.

"Earlier I said there a reason for not telling. Well that reason is that we couldn't let anything slip-out. If one of my enemies finds out they will surely come here and try to hurt her or worse kill her to get to me. What I'm asking is if you would not let anyone outside of the city know of her existence for now. That would be greatly appreciated. Thank you all again for coming. You may now leave." With that Mozenrath, Sadira, and Angel went back inside.

What Mozenrath and Sadira had not known was that there was a spy from a nearby kingdom in the crowd. He had not heard the last part. For he had slipped out while everyone was cheering. He was almost back to his kingdom that afternoon. The next day he made it back to his kingdom and went before his king.

"Do you have the report?" The king asked

"Yes, your highness."

"Well what is it?" The king urged

"Mozenrath and the witch of the sand, his wife, have a daughter." The spy said frightened

"Why would that affect me?" said the king

"Well the child comes from two very powerful and magical beings. So she will have enormous magical ability from her mother and father." The spy explained

At that moment the king realized that what his spy was telling him was important. Then he decided that they would have to kill the child before she could be trained to be evil by her father, for everyone's safety.

"Gather all the men of the kingdom. We strike at dawn." The king commanded

The next morning Mozenrath woke up with a sense of dread that something horrible was going to happen. He then woke Sadira up.

"Take Angel to the safe room." He told her

"Why?" She asked

"Just do it!" He snapped at her

Surprised by her husband's sudden outburst grabbed Angel took her to the safe room and asked one of the maids to watch her in there. She then came back.

"What's wrong?" Sadira asked in a worried tone

"Something's coming, something bad." He replied "Can't you feel it?"

Sadira looked at him for a moment and said yes. She has had the same feeling of dread sense she woke up too. "What is it?"

"I don't know" he replied "We'll just have to wait and see"

They went back to the safe room with Angel and asked the maid to stay in case they had to leave her alone. Every once in a while one of them would slip out to check on things. Mozenrath went out to check and that is when he saw the king and his army on the horizon.

"Sadira!" he called and in a matter of seconds was next to him.

"What! What is it?" she asked

"That" he said while pointing at the approaching army

"Why are they? We have done nothing wrong"

"I don't know why they're here. Unless something about Angel slipped out." He said the last part with fear in his voice for his daughter's safety. That was the first time Sadira has ever heard fear in his voice.

The army kept getting closer and closer and by the time they were in the city, they were using their weapons. Mozenrath and Sadira had now gone out to face them when Mozenrath turned to face Sadira.

"Sadira go get Aladdin" he said

"But"

"Go now!" the urgency in his voice told her not to argue. She transported herself to the throne room in Agrabah's palace, while he tried to hold off the army.

"Aladdin" Sadira yelled and Aladdin and Jasmine turned to face her.

"Hey Sadira" he said

"Aladdin, Jasmine we _**NEED**_ you _**NOW!**_" Sadira said frantically

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked

"Please just come now. We'll explain everything later, but right now we need your help." Sadira said quickly.

"Okay" Aladdin said. Sadira then transported them all back to the city next to Mozenrath.

"What's going on here?" Aladdin asked Mozenrath after he saw the approaching army.

"I don't know they started attacking us for no reason. We've done nothing wrong and we haven't used any magic." He replied

"Well if you haven't done anything then why are they attacking?" Aladdin said

"I DON'T KNOW!" Mozenrath said through his teeth.

"Then let's find out" Jasmine said

They agreed and went up to face the king and his army.

"King Ninos, what are you doing here?" Aladdin asked

"I am here to put an end to that demon those two (pointing at Mozenrath and Sadira) brought into this world last week." King Ninos yelled. Mozenrath then knew what they were talking about. Before he stopped himself he yelled back.

"You will not talk about Angel like that!"

"I will talk about that demon any way I want." The king yelled back

"No, you won't" Mozenrath yelled again and this lit up his gauntlet (he got it back from Sadira)

"_**STOP!**_" Yelled Aladdin. He then turned to face Mozenrath. "What is this Angel/demon you're talking about?" He demanded. Mozenrath looked at Sadira. She nodded once with a straight face. He turned back to Aladdin.

"Angel is our daughter." Mozenrath stated calmly. Aladdin and Jasmine were staring at them with wide eyes.

"Wha… What? When?" Aladdin stammered

"You know really isn't the time for questions" Mozenrath said

"You're right" Aladdin said then turned back to the king "King Ninos why do you want to kill Angel?"

"So she won't be able to develop her magical ability and destroy us all!" he replied

"Why would she destroy us?" Asked Jasmine

"Because her father will teach her to be evil like himself! Why are you fighting for him?" King Ninos answered then asked

"Because Mozenrath, my brother, is no longer evil." Aladdin said calmly

"What!" King Ninos said outraged "You're telling me that you, our greatest ally, and him, out greatest enemy, are brothers and that he is no longer evil."

"Yes" Aladdin said as if it was the most noticeable thing ever

"I don't believe you! Prove he is good and your brother!" The king demanded

"Fine" Aladdin yelled "In the past year name one thing he has done your or any other kingdom"

"Well… uh…" King Ninos stammered

"Exactly, he has done nothing wrong." Aladdin pointed out

"But that doesn't prove he is good or your brother he could be planning something."

"It's been a year if I was planning something it would have been done already. I'm not evil. If you want more proof then just look around you. I restored the city and its people to its former glory. If I was evil I wouldn't have done that." Mozenrath argued

"Fine, I guess your right but that still doesn't make you two brothers." King Ninos said

"How do we prove that?" Aladdin asked Mozenrath in a whispered voice so only they could hear.

"I'm not sure" He whispered back

"King Ninos, How do you suppose we prove that to you?" Aladdin asked

"Oh, I don't know just do something that proves it" the king replied

"I got it" Mozenrath said to Aladdin then whispered something in his ear.

"Okay that might work….. GENIE!" Aladdin yelled for hid big, blue, magical buddy. A few seconds later a familiar puff of smoke was there.

"Hey Al you called?" Genie said. Aladdin went over to Genie the whispered something in his ear.

"Okay" Genie said. Then sent a poof of smoke towards Aladdin and Mozenrath.

When the cleared it showed them. They almost looked like twins. Their hair and outfits were the same (blue tee with a tan version of Aladdin's regular pants and brown boots) and you could clearly tell they were brothers or closely relate because they had the same hair color, face structure, eye color, eye shape, and etc. The only real difference was Mozenrath's curly hair, pale skin, and he was just a bit taller. Everyone gasped when the smoke cleared.

"Wow! You two so much alike!" Sadira said. Then they saw each other and gasped too. Just not as loud as everyone else

"We do" Aladdin said so only he and Mozenrath could hear.

"Yeah" he said back to his little brother. Then he turned to face the king "Do you believe us now King Ninos" The king slowly made his way towards them.

"You two do look alike" he said while studying them "and I guess if you weren't brothers you wouldn't be trying so hard to prove that you are (sigh) I guess you two are brothers after all"

Everyone felt a bit less tense

"But" The king continued "That doesn't mean the child isn't a danger to us all"

"How could a one week old baby be a threat?" Sadira asked

"A one week old baby can't, but when she is older she could be an even worse threat then her father ever was. I mean for goodness sake with all that power how could she not." King Ninos explained

"She will be raised to be good not evil" Mozenrath said

"She might but she won't realize the extent of her magical ability. One temper tantrum could send the seven desserts into chaos" The king said

"Magic that is in people doesn't work like that maybe an object, but never if that person has is in them. The worse that could probably happen is a vase exploding or her favorite toy flying to her, but even that will stop when she gets older and has more control over it." Mozenrath explained

"She is still a threat that needs to be put to an end" King Ninos replied

"We won't let you hurt our child!" Sadira yelled now very irritated at the king

"Fine we will just have to fight to get to her! ... Attack!" The king yelled while he and his army charged towards the citadel.

"Sadira, go get Angel" Mozenrath told his wife

"Okay" Sadira said, realizing what he was doing

"**Duratus inimicos meos"**(1) Mozenrath yelled freezing everyone except himself, Aladdin, Jasmine, and Genie. "Why must you fight someone who is not a threat?" He unfroze the king so he could answer.

"That child is a threat!" He answered

"No she isn't. What do we have to do to prove that to you?" Mozenrath asked

"There is nothing to prove! She is a threat that's it" King Ninos replied

"Wait!" Aladdin yelled making everyone face him "Your majesty, I've read somewhere you have the ability to read someone's aura of being good or evil."

"I do" King Ninos said

"So…. Couldn't you just see Angel's" he asked

"I guess I could" He said hesitantly

"Then do it and see that my daughter is good." Mozenrath said

The king reluctantly agreed to do this. Right when he agreed Sadira walked out with Angel in her arms.

She walked up to Mozenrath and both made their way to the king stopping 2 yards away.

King Ninos closed his eyes and took a deep breath feeling the energy flow around everyone. He then opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Aladdin first he was almost all gold but with small black specks. The same was with Jasmine, He then turned to Mozenrath and saw that he was mostly gold but had small black spots, Sadira was also mostly gold but with black spots but hers were slightly smaller than Mozenrath's yet slightly larger than Aladdin's, and finally he looked at Angel. When he looked at her his eyes got larger and he gasped. Everyone looked confused and he was shocked back into reality. He looked up straight into Mozenrath's eyes.

"Please unfreeze my army." King Ninos said calmly while never looking away from Mozenrath.

"Why?" Mozenrath asked

"So I can tell them to return home." King Ninos said

"**REGELO qui congelantur**" (2) Mozenrath yelled and all the soldiers faltered as they were getting their balance back. They looked towards their king a little confused and disoriented

"There is no threat here!" the king stated "It is time we return home! Please go ahead I will join you all shortly." He commanded his army. When the army was almost to the city's gate King Ninos turned to face Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Sadira, and Mozenrath.

"I am truly sorry for the trouble I have caused today." King Ninos said sincerely

"It's fine we understand why you did what you did." Mozenrath said. Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, and even Sadira looked at him in bewilderment wondering why he wasn't mad. "But I want to know what you saw when you looked at Angel." He asked King Ninos

"You do know the legend of the purissimum pectus (3) right?" the king asked. The y all answered no, except Genie whose eyes widened but remained silent.

"Then I will tell you" the king said "Every fifteen hundred years a male and female purissimum pectus are born. Purissimum pectus are pure there is no evil or bad or anything like that in them at all. Anyway people didn't know who the purissimum pectus were at that time. The legend goes that the two purissimum pectus are intertwined together. They are meant to be together, they love each other, however there is always separated by distance or another force. It is foretold though that the 100th purissimum pectus born will meet and overcome the thing that separates them, and will be together. It also says their love will rid the world of its greatest threat. The only problem is that no one knows how many there have been. It also said that purissimum pectus have their own type of magical ability." He finished

"So you're saying that Angel is a…." Mozenrath started

"A purissimum pectus, yes she is" King Ninos said sadly

"Why do you look so sad isn't that a good thing?" Jasmine asked

"Because, princess, unless she is the 100th purissimum pectus she won't ever find true love, like all of you have." The king replied

"Oh, if she was the 10th do you know when about she would find her true love?" Sadira asked

"Between 16-20 years old, but that is a big _**if**_." King Ninos answered

"But there is an _**if**_." Sadira pointed out.

"I'm sorry I can't explain more, but I must go now. Once again I'm truly sorry for the trouble I have caused. Good luck with your child." King Ninos called out while leaving the city.

Mozenrath and Sadira turned to face Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin and Mozenrath now back to their regular clothes). Mozenrath was about to say thanks when he was cut off by his little brother.

"Why didn't you tell us about Angel?!" Aladdin demanded

Sadira and Mozenrath turned to face each other and were thinking the same exact thing 'confession time'.

Duratus inimicos meos – Latin for freeze my enemies

REGELO qui congelantur – Latin for unfreeze those who are frozen

purissimum pectus – Latin for the purest heart


	9. Chapter 9: Confession

AN: I know last chapter I said the chapters were going to be longer but 9 and 10 are very short but it is just some stuff that needs to be done before they're long again so sorry ahead of time if you don't like short chapters

Chapter 9: Confession

"Well… you see… uh…" Sadira tried to explain waiting for Mozenrath to jump in. He did.

"We were worried for her." Mozenrath said then continued. "I mean think about it. With mine and Sadira's power in her and now this special, rare new power people would be afraid of her and want to hurt or kill her. Also my enemies would do anything to hurt me in some way, shape, or form, and by hurting her they would hurt me. We couldn't let anything slip out and chance her getting hurt."

"You didn't have to hide her." Said Aladdin "We wouldn't have told anyone if you had just explained the situation to us" he took a deep breath to calm his nerves and spoke again. "Okay, so how old is she again and have you told dad?"

"One week" Sadira said sweetly

"No we haven't told him yet but I guess we will now since you know it wouldn't be fair to keep him from his third grandchild."

"Okay, well as long as you tell him. Also I'm guessing that when we visited 4 days ago you were stilled worried about her." Aladdin said

"Yes we were" Mozenrath said

"Wait, so when we were over that was a baby crying we heard?" Asked Jasmine

"Yes, it was" Sadira said

"What was her name again?" Jasmine asked

"Angel" Mozenrath said while smiling at the baby girl in his wife's arms

"Can we see her?" Asked Jasmine

"Of course she is your niece after all" Sadira answered while hand Angel over to Jasmine. After some more explaining and some talking Aladdin, Jasmine, and Genie left on carpet. Sadira and Mozenrath went back inside the citadel. Angel asleep in her daddy's arms.


	10. Chapter 10: New Threats

Chapter 10: New threats

Far off a dark man was watching the scene play out with a cruel smile on his face.

Earlier that day the dark man, Hanen, was in his palace. Now Hanen had this special mirror that could allow him to see anyone, anywhere in the world at that time. He mostly used it to spy on his enemies. It just so happened that the day the king attacked Hanen decided to check up on his worst enemy, a young sorcerer named Mozenrath. He was watching the fight and when it was over he had an evil smirk on his face.

"Well this is very interesting. Young Mozenrath finally has a weak spot and a very powerful weak spot as well." Hanen said slyly. "I guess I'll just have a little visit with this purissimum pectus." Hanen the left to ready himself to visit his enemy.


	11. Chapter 11: The Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin but I wished I did. (Sigh). One can only dream. Any way to the story

Chapter 11: The Visit

It was the very next day, Sadira got up first, so she got herself and Angel ready. They were in the kitchen when Sadira saw a cloud of thick dark orange and black. Before she could even do anything a hand had cupped her mouth and had one of her arms pinned behind her back. She was trapped

"Hello Sadira" Hanen said in an eerie voice. It made chills run down Sadira's spine as if some had cut straight down it with a knife and instead of blood seeping out the cut turned to ice.

"Do you know who I am?" Hanen asked. Sadira, still in shock, did nothing. "No, I'm surprised your dear husband never mentioned me. Well, I'm Hanen the greatest wizard in all of the seven deserts, or at least I will be once I kill your husband." It was then he noticed Sadira trying to shield Angel from his view. "And I'm going to assume that this is young Angel." He smirked and while reaching for Angel he took his hand off of Sadira's mouth, and it was then she let out the most ear piercing, blood curdling scream ever heard.

It was then that Mozenrath (who was already on his way down) flashed into the kitchen. His eyes got wide before they narrowed at Hanen.

"What do you want?" Mozenrath demanded in a disgusted voice.

"Oh, Mozenrath, what no hello?" Hanen said in a sarcastic tone with a smirk. Mozenrath only kept giving him the death glare while trying to figure out how to get Sadira and Angel out while not hurting them. When Hanen didn't get an answer his smirk fell into a sneer. "Fine then since you're going to be so stubborn I'll just tell you." He looked from Mozenrath to Sadira and when his gaze finally landed on Angel his smirk came back for only a second before he looked back at Mozenrath with a sneer once again.

"I'm here for the purissimum pectus." Hanen said with as much venom as possible. Mozenrath's eyes widened and gasped and Sadira's eyes also widened and she held Angel closer and more protective like. Hanen started laughing at their expressions. That is when he accidentally loosened his grip on Sadira. She took that opportunity and ran towards the door. Mozenrath saw Sadira run and ran after her. When he caught up to her, he transported her and Angel to the safe, but not before and quick kiss and goodbye. Then it was just him and Hanen.

"Oh, Mozenrath why do you have to make this harder than necessary? I'm going to get your daughter one way or another." Hanen said in a matter-of-factly way with a smirk again.

"You're an idot if you think you're going to get my Angel." Mozenrath yelled at him.

"Wow, Mozenrath, I've never seen you act like this. And here I thought the 'oh so powerful wizard' had no weaknesses.

"Shut up!" Mozenrath snapped

"Did I hurt your feelings? Good! I can't wait to see you cry when I take your….."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Mozenrath shot a stream of magic straight towards Hanen's chest. Hanen easily blocked it.

"Is that the best you can do, pity, I was looking forward to a fight." Hanen mocked.

Meanwhile….

Sadira and Angel were sitting in the farthest of the safe room.

"Shh…. It's okay, sweetie, calm down." Sadira tried to calm her crying daughter.

"Oh, Angel, everything's fine. Your daddy is going to take care of the problem." Sadira said. When her daddy was mentioned Angel calmed down.

"Really? Oh, you're so going to be a daddy's girl aren't you?" She said while scrunching up her nose in a playful way with a smile. Angel gave a small baby giggle. She continued "Okay, just don't forget I love you just as much. Don't worry about him. I'm sure he's fine." She said that last part more to herself than to Angel.

"I love you Angel and so does your daddy never forget that." She said as her daughter was falling asleep in her arms. She smiled and kissed Angel on her head.

Back to the fight….

Hanen was losing, badly. One finale hit in his chest he gave up, for now. He looked up at Mozenrath, whose eyes were just daring him to make a move.

"Fine!" Hanen spat out "You win for now, Mozenrath, but mark my words, I will get your daughter one way or another." With that he disappeared. Mozenrath sighed in relief, he was worn out from the fight. Then he started walking to the safe room too tired to teleport there. When he got there he slowly opened the door.

"Sadira?" he called out unsure where she was in dark room.

"Mozenrath." Sadira called back with hope in her voice as she came out of the darkness. At the sight of his wife and daughter Mozenrath rushed towards them and gave them a hug.

"I'm so glad your both safe." He said.

"Are you kidding me? You were the one who was fighting Hanen. What happened anyway?" Sadira said.

"We fought, I won." He said with a smirk.

"I meant besides the obvious." She said while rolling her eyes.

He sighed the answered. "He will be back. I don't know when, but he will be back." He was now looking down. "He can't get Angel." Sadira cupped her husband's face and made him look at her in the eyes.

"He won't and never will, because we'll be ready next time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said with a small smile.

"When am I not?" She beamed.


End file.
